The di Angelo Project
by AnastasiaPhoenix1678
Summary: Here's to the first amendment, peeps. NOW A COMMUNITY.


**A/N: I don't own PJO or Life in Letters by Lucy Schwartz.**

**Nuff said.**

The girl entered her parents' bedroom and quickly unplugged the family's MacBook Pro. It was Friday night, and she was in a writing mood.

She escaped to her white walled bedroom, sat in her usual writing position on her bed, and put in her writing song: "Life in Letters" by Lucy Schwartz. As the Lucy Schwartz's voice began to flow through the computer's speakers, she began to harmonize, as she always did:

_I know you, with your heart of blue_

_You take your troubles and release the sound_

_Into the open, up from the ground_

_These words unspoken, you sing aloud_

_Words can be strong, like the beating drum_

_Like ten thousand voices that call together_

_A is the ailment, and B makes it better_

_C is creating your life in letters_

_Mmmmba ba Mmmba ba/ Oh Oh_

_Life in letters_

_Mmmmba ba Mmmba ba/ Oh Oh_

_Life in letters…_

The African American teenager then opened another page and clicked the link to . She loved that website. Just millions of stories by people who were just like her, waiting to be read. She went over to the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ section and searched for stories under the character _Nico A._ After scrolling over some stories, one caught her eye. As she read the synopsis, she felt irritation start to grow. It read: _Sick of all those lousy Percabeth fanfics written by braindead fangirls? Well, here's the cure! Join the Percabeth Revolution now! Instructions in A/N at very bottom. Oneshot._

Lousy Percabeth fics? BRAINDEAD FANGIRLS? The current reader just happened to be a Percabeth supporter too. She quickly searched "the percabeth revolution" on Google and found The Percabeth Revolution Community.

It was the same thing.

The stories themselves were funny, but the meaning wasn't. As the young authoress read more and more of the stories that bashed "suethors" and "fangirls" and "underage authors" it began to hurt even more. Some even shunned NicoxOC fics.

Like the one she was writing.

The one she spent practically day and night thinking about.

The one she practically poured half of her HEART and SOUL into.

NOW it was personal.

She had to do something. But what could _she_ do? She was a run-of-the-mill author who was fresh to . She wasn't capable of doing anything.

Or was she?

Next to her, a bright light shimmered. Sitting on her bed was Connor Stoll, son of Hermes, fiddling with a deck of cards. Good. She needed someone to rant- I mean, _talk _to.

"Hey, Connor," she said, tucking one of her extensions behind her ears. "Where's Travis?"

The teenage demigod made a face. "Probably sucking face with Katie."

The girl pretended to gag. Suddenly, a dark haired boy in black fell out of her closet.

She peeked out from her computer, unfazed. "Hey creeper- I mean, di Angelo."

The son of Hades wrinkled his face and sat on the other side of her. "Ha ha. Very funny, Adwoa."

"So," said Connor, ruffling Adwoa's hair. "What is shaking with our favorite black authoress?"

"Who is also crazy," said Nico, punching her in the shoulder.

Adwoa gave Nico her best _you'll pay for that _look, and sighed. "It's this Percabeth Revolution thing…."

She started to explain the situation to them. "…. I mean, if they hate those stories, they don't HAVE to worry about them. And they DEFINITELY don't have to go this far. It's hurtful! is supposed to be a place where authors can share their ideas and do what they love. Not to be criticized by other authors who claim to be more 'sane' than they are! And it's not just The Percabeth Revolution! It's other stories too, like 'guides on how to write a good fanfic' and and stuff like that! I mean, we're all just people who want to write! The stories on this site aren't Pulitzers or anything, just the brainchilds of people who want to write. No one should have a right to talk down to people, but help them! It's true, some stories are bad, but making assumptions about the authors and only listing the faults won't help them, it's actually makes it worse! It's not the inexperienced authors that are 'polluting the fandom', but the FLAMES!" She said the last part with conviction and sat down on her bed, sweat a thin film on her forehead.

Connor clapped. "A speech worthy of Hermes, my friend."

"And it only took you half an hour," muttered Nico. Adwoa kicked him in the shin.

"So, what should I do?" Adwoa asked. "I can't just _sit _here. It's not like I hate the Percabeth Revolution and its supporters, but…"

"Why don't you start you _own_ revolution?" Nico asked.

Adwoa raised an eyebrow. "Elaborate, son of Hades."

"Why don't you start your own revolution?" he repeated. "Start a group that advocates free writing."

She pursed her lips. "Really? I don't know…"

"Sure you do," said Connor. "You could call it, _The Hermes Project_."

"Or you could call it _The di Angelo Revolution_," suggested Nico.

"Hmm… how about _The di Angelo Project_?"

"Catchy," remarked Conner.

"ADWOA!" yelled an African voice. "GO TAKE A SHOWER!"

"OKAY, MOM!" she yelled back. She then hugged the two half-bloods. "Thanks, guys."

"No prob," said Connor.

Nico blushed at his hug. "I don't even know _why_ I put up with you…"

Connor then snapped his fingers, and disappeared in a flash of gold light. Nico winked at the authoress, and melted into the shadows of her closet.

Meanwhile, Adwoa fired up the laptop. She opened a new document in Word and typed four words.

_The di Angelo Project_.

This was gonna be big.

**A/N: Let's get one thing straight. It's not like I hate the Percabeth Revolution and its supporters, or the writers of 'how to' fanfics. I'm not even trying to destroy it or fight against them. But I believe that as young, budding authors, we should not have to be criticized for writing a certain way. You know what? I AM a crazy fangirl, and I am proud of it! I'm not even an original PJO fan! I heard of the movie first! If you agree, write your own story on **_**The di Angelo Project**_**. I want this to be known. Let's spread the word and break the constraints. Because that is what fanfiction is for. "Unleash your imagination."**

**Now a community! If you want to join or subscribe, just search for 'The di Angelo Project' in PJO communities! If you want your story added, PM me as well!**

**Peace, love, happiness.**

**AnastasiaPhoenix1678**


End file.
